Stop! Go! (Barney Says Segment)
It is used in the end of the 2002 Barney & Friends Season 7 episode. Running time in 1:21 seconds. Transcript *(spins to the sparkles than Two children is playing the bongo drum and a piano plays in the music room and the stop the bongo drum and a piano) *Child Kid: Hey everybody It's time for Barney says! *(Two children is playing the bongo drum and a piano plays again) *(spins to the sparkles, and see the picture of The letters weirling to the circle to the Barney Says and jigging with Barney jump over and picture flew away) *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never end. Here's what we did today! *(starts the segment, and we see a picture of Angela is a police hat and a Up is a red stop sign and a Down is a green go sign in the park) *Barney: We had fun stopping and going all day. First we practice. *(we see a picture of Mario is listen) *Barney: Crossing streets carefully. We always stop look and listen. *(we see a picture of Kids is walking crosssing street) *Barney: And cross the street at the corner. *(we see a picture of Baby Bop is a red stop sign and green go sign) *Barney: Baby Bop show us red means stop. And green means go. *(we see a picture of Officer Phillips) *Barney: After that. She practice what she learn and Officer Phillips. *(we see a picture of Bingo the Dog while Baby Bop is a green sign go in the park) *Barney: And bingo the dog. Ho-ho. *(we see a picture of little bird in the window) *Barney: Then even a little birdie. *(we see a picture of Baby Bop is a Down is a red stop sign and a Up is a green go sign in the park) *Barney: Soon there was no left in the park for Baby Bop to play stop and go with. *(we see a picture of Angela is a silly dance) *Barney: We found other fun ways to stop and go. *(we see a picture of Gianna is standing) *Barney: And stopping. When the music stops. *(we see a picture of Barney is holds a book and Baby Bop) *Barney: We read the story of the three billy goats gruff. *(we see a picture of Mario is a troil while Gianna is a billy goat) *Barney: In wich a mean old troil. Tried to stop. Three billy goats. For crossing his bridge. *(we see a picture of Mario is a troil is spidding water out of his month in the river) *Barney: (laughs) I just love a good story. (Barney pops) *Barney: And remember I love you. Next: A World of Friends (Barney Says Segment). with hannahlovesbarneyandfriends turn. Children learns about Music room.jpg|Music room 13 pictures of Stop! Go! Angela.jpg|Angela Listen!.jpg|Stop look and Listen! Cross the street.jpg|Kids is cross the street Stop! Go! with Baby Bop.jpg|Stop and Go with Baby Bop Office Phillips.jpg|Office Phillips Bingo the Dog.jpg|Bingo the Dog Little birdie.jpg|Little birdie In the park.jpg|Number #8 Silly dance.jpg|Silly dance Gianna.jpg|Gianna is standing Book of "The Three Billy Goats Gruff"..jpg|Book STOP!!.jpg|STOP! LAUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Silly laughing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Barney Says